My Love Dont Cost A Thing
by M A and K Love InuYasha
Summary: kagome lives in a small apartment and works 3 jobs, InuYasha on the other hand is rich and can get any girl he wants when he sees Kagome he wants her he trys to get her like all the other girls by showing off his money but shes not interested or is she?
1. Kagomes life

_My Love Don't Cost A Thing_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha…but can we still pet his ears?? **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Chapter 1: Kagome's Life**_

"_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" **_the alarm clock went off. Kagome reached out her hand and struggled to turn off the alarm clock and fell off the bed in the process. "**DAMN IT!" **she shouted. "Kagome come down here I need to speak to you!" her mother yelled. "I'm coming mom" she mumbled under her breath She limped down the stairs, " How was your morning, sweetie?" her mother said sweetly. "Just peachy," she said sarcastically.

"We need to talk."

"What is it mom?" Kagome said curiously.

"Well, you know your grandfather right? He's become very ill since last month."

"Really?" kagome said "yes sweetie he's coming from America and well" her mother hesitated for a moment"…he's staying in your room" Kagome just gazed at her mother like she was about to tare her own hair out!!!.

"**What!?!** **You're kicking me out just like that!!"** she shouted with rage.

"Don't worry I found you an apartment on the other side of town you'll love it… I hope". She said with a bit of doubt in her voice. "Fine that old fart better be really sick!"

"**KAGOME!"** her mom said in a high tone.

Kagome froze in her tracks and mumbled "sorry mom" rolling her eyes at the same time "**I saw that!"** kagome just ran up stairs pretending she didn't hear .

kagome lives in a small apartment and works 3 jobs, InuYasha on the other hand is rich and can get any girl he wants when he sees Kagome he wants her he trys to get her like all the other girls by showing off his money but shes not interested or is she?

* * *

**Ok guys this is our first fanfic flaming is aloud but please dont be to haursh this chap sucks im going to put 2 more up today so you can get a little more interested. It'll get better we promise **

**Much Love,**

**Mia, Arlissa and Kimberly**


	2. Inuyasha's life

_**Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Life **_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha…but can we still pet his ears??**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile in the rich part of Japan lived Inuyasha Taisio who lived with his dad, the biggest lawyer in Japan which paid pretty good **"Renee, Samantha get your stanky asses outta my bed!!" **yelled the pretty much biggest playboy in Japan _Inuyasha _I say pretty much cause his best friend and personal assistant Miroku is of course the worst (hehe sorry people I had to) and here he comes with 3 girls on each side "Hey buddy"

"Miroku WTF?"

"oh, these beauty's picked em up at the diner party"

"You perverted son of a bitc-" **BEEP! "**Inuyasha!" Inuyasha let out a growl

Before pressing the button on the voice box (WTF are they called??) "Yes Dad" said faking a smile (even though his father couldn't see it lol) "I need you to go in the office today" Inuyasha sighed and pressed the button again "OK ill be getting dressed"

"aww yash your dads making you go in the office to day I thought we could go to the strip club and show are money off and stuff" Miroku said kinda upset

"don't worry Miroku its not all bad at my end it only means flirting with every girl that comes in and another day in the closet with Kikyo" Inuyasha said smirking Miroku just laughed "is she the one with the orangutan tittys"

"shut it Miroku" he said in a huff "ehehe sorry man, well lady's who wants to come home with me while Inuyasha's gone" all 6 girls just stared at Miroku, just then he pulled out a wad of hundreds "that makes you attractive!!" they all said together (I personally think Miroku is hot not as hott as inu of course but hot) Inuyasha got dressed and left. "see ya yash have a good time with Kikyo" "oh believe me I will" Inuyasha said halfway out the front door.

* * *

**Ok guys thats chap 2 we are going to go ahead and add chap 3 so stick around**

**Much Love,**

**Mia, Arlissa and Kimberly**


	3. Her new apartment and Bob

_**Chapter 3 **_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha…but can we still pet his ears??**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome was walking down the street holding a paper with an address on it. All attention on the paper she didn't see the very deep crack in the cement all of a sudden _**BAM! **_"**SHIT**" turning around tripped over the same crack again "**CRAP MOTHER FUCK-"** "kagome?" Kagome quickly turned around seeing one of her old friends from high school Tabitha standing in front of her. Kagome flushed Tabitha just laughed "need some help there buddy" she asked holding out her hand. Kagome grabbed it and got off the cold cement and mumbled a thanks under her breath

"your welcome"

Kagome just laughed

"so whatcha doin here?" Tabitha asked

"lookin for some apartment complex named Er '_the west __Brook __beauty's'" _

"oh, I can show you the way follow me" as she started walking kagome was right next her "so.. why are you lookin for west Brook?" she said looking strait ahead Kagome stared at her for a while then sighed "well…my mom rented me a apartment there while my grandfather lives in my room" kagome explained not noticing where they were a place often referred to as the _hood "_oh.." is all Tabitha said the rest the walked in silence about ten minutes later "we're here" she said as they walked up to some small grungy lookin apartments they were surely no _west __Brook __beauty's_ kagome just stared at them

"Maybe there better lookin inside" Tabitha said quietly kagome smiled "your right Tabi lets go inside" when they walked in a roach scurried up the wall the wall paper was torn half off Tabitha walked into the kitchen and opened the oven door and.. **"AHHHHHH" **kagome rushed to the kitchen and saw Tabitha standing near the oven door "what's wrong!?!?" kagome walked closer to her "th..theres something in there!!" kagome rolled her eyes and opened the oven door and a raccoon jumped out and onto kagome face "**get it off get it off help TABI!!" **but Tabi wastoo busy laughing and tried to pull it off as soon as It let go it flew out the window on to some kid riding there bike outside, there was deadly screams in the background but they talked over it

"You ok?" Tabi yelled over some lady claiming the lil boy outside ear just got gnawed off my a rabid raccoon attack

Kagome turned around to see that roach on the wall again "ill name him Bob" "WTF" Tabitha yelled "your crazy im getting the hell outta here" just like that she leaped out of the window and fell on the half alive lil boy that just got attacked by the raccoon and then heard some lady scream "OMG He's Dead" kagome looked around and said "who said that, is something going on outside" she shrugged and went back to tending her wounds and unpacking

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inu...InuYasha!! Kikyo screamed

Inuyasha was behind her doing god knows what and then stopped when his phone rang he picked it up, "Inuyasha this your father I need you to come and explain some stuff to this lady NOW" and hung up. He sighed "well Kikyo it was fun while it lasted "he said walking out the door. And there was Kikyo half naked on the floor "your just gunna leave me just like that!" she screamed

He ignored her and started touching some of the female workers as we walked by but they didn't care I mean INUYASHA TAISHO was touching THEM for gods sake

Inuyasha finally made it after letting the lady explained what happened

"ok lady first off you can sue a raccoon im sorry second off do you have any proof?"

"He gnawed my sons ear off dammit! I got it in a box somewhere you want it? The lady said yelling

"no thanks" he said in disgust and flattened his ears and laid on the desk and mumbled "Why Me"

* * *

**First off id like to give a shout out to my second life BFF and inuyasha fan Tabitha Boa sorry i havent been online in a while promise to get on soon :D**

**P.S the racoon part was funnier in mias brain hehe**

**R&R!,**

**Mia, Arlissa and Kimberly**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha…but can we still pet his ears?? **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome once again fell of her bed onto a rug where bob and all his friends were, "this place is so grouse mental note buy roach repellant" she walked into her very small walk-in closet and got in her outfit for some café she was just starting at, she ran outside and got on her pink huffy bicycle and headed towards downtown Japan

After almost getting shot 5 times she finally got there and walked in

"can I help you with something mam" said a very pretty girl at the counter

"umm yes I just got hired and I wanted to come in a bit early to learn the tricks"

"oh I remember now well hi im Sango we'll be working together" she said putting her hand out Kagome shook it happily

After about 5 hours the café was empty, her and sango became great friends witch she needed right now

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Inuyasha!" his father said in an angry tone "you're in a lot of trouble mister, what did I tell you about sexual harassment she could sue me!!"

"what exactly did Kikyo tell you" he said of scared of his fathers tone "oh more that I had to know" his father said "that damn Kikyo "Inuyasha was very pissed now "now that's verbal disrespect" "**MIROKU!!" **his father yelled just that Miroku came running in very scared "Ye…yes sir?"

"Go into town get me some coffee or something and take this joke with you"

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and pulled him by the wrist as they walked past the reception desk Kikyo had a huge smile plastered on her 2 gallon make up covered face "oh Yashie looks like you've been a very bad boy" she said mockingly Inuyasha sent her a very pissed off glare and walk strait up to her and said "Fuck Off Kikyo and you call those things boobs there not boobs there lies!" Inuyasha turned around walking away he said "Oh and next time try putting on one layer of make up not 12, toodles" Kikyo just stood there looking at her boobs and was about to cry as she watched Inuyasha walk out the door "ugh I hate him!!" she said as she ran away


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha…but can we still pet his ears??**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome was running back and forth one nonfat latte here one black coffee there and pick up lines from every guy who came in. She was exhausted and clumsy as hell she already spilled 6 coffees today 3 on Sango 2 on the floor and 1 on some guy name hobo or was it hojo she didn't care she was to tired to pay attention to names at the moment she was cleaning up the mess on the floor when she got up she saw a man with long silver hair and dog ears? She widened her eyes '_are they real'_ she wondered

It looked like he was trying to hide but she could see him clearly he shot her a model smile that any girl could melt into just then coffee grinds spilled on her apron she gave a disgusted look because it stunk real bad so she walked away forgetting about the guy so she could clean her apron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking towards the coffee shop window when something made Inuyasha look in inside, he saw the most beautiful girl he's ever seen the first sight of her made his heart melt he had to have her. He hid to the side so she couldn't see him he kept staring at her until she looked up and started staring at him '_heh already falling for the Inuyasha charm eh, all I gotta do is flash my model smile and she's mine'_ he thought as he did so all she did was give him a disgusted look turn around and walk away '_WHAT!?! She didn't fall for it does she not like me noway every girl likes me she will be mine'_ he thought as he walked inside with Miroku on his tail.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked "yeah just got a little distracted is all"

"geez kagome I didn't think you'd be the flirty type" Sango said wiggling her eyebrows. "Shut up its not that there was some guy trying to hide looking at me" Kagome explained all that happened "well kags looks like you got a stalker" sango said looking at the counter kagome followed her gaze and saw the same man standing there. "go and talk to him kags you never know" sango said smirking "EWW shut up he not even that cute" "then go!" sango said pushing her towards the counter

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


End file.
